Travellers' City
by Starlightdreamer1234
Summary: Oblivious to the adventures, death, love and pain that awaits her.  Sakura remains negligent and naive toward her true fate, until that destined day when everything changes and her most beloved person dies.  How will Sakura fare on her own?


Travellers' city

Chapter: Wake up call!

In a land far far away, there lived a fair maiden and her father. The maiden Sakura, unaware of her heritage and past life declares one day, "If it was up to me I would stay here forever with father." Unfortunately things were not up to her.

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the land of the riches. Konoha was a large island with a plethora of resources, which is why it was considered one of the most successful developed independent countries, while others were not so fortunate. Most countries were plagued with violence, illicit activities and prostitution. There were even pirates, not the kind of pirates that were nice and only pillaged to feed their families. I'm talking about the scary terrorizing ones that killed, and castrated, and murdered and raped. The ones who didn't really care about the fortune as much as they cared for the deaths and fears instilled in other people once they retrieved it. I'm preaching about the kinds that lied and cheated to everything and everyone, as long as it served their purposes. Luckily those kinds of miscreants could not be found in Konoha. That was one of the main reasons Sakura loved Konoha. There was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be. She felt safe and sheltered and loved the people and food and environment. She especially loved living with her father in their beautiful and quaint home.

"Sakura, wake up. You need to go to the market today." Leo hollered, barely holding his patience. "Hey, I said wake up. Don't make me drag you out of bed Sakura; I am not in the mood." Several minutes fluttered by where Leo walked up and down waiting for a response to his wake up call. He soon discovered though, that he was still alone in the world of the conscious. "Alright, that is it. " Leo yelled up the stairs, he was forced to climb to wake up his so ungrateful daughter. "I'll have you know that there are plenty of father's in this world who don't give a rat's derriere about their daughters. But I, being the kind, generous and handsome father I am do care, and will not have you growing up to be a lazy good for nothing brat." Throughout that entire yelling said maiden was still asleep. Leo finally reached the pink and green decorated door of his favourite daughter's room. Hey, it was his only daughter (Of which he knew of), and he loved her to death. He reached out for the doorknob, and then slowly and silently turned the knob. He then slammed the door open, and stomped in making a loud raucous that could probably be heard leagues away. He suddenly stopped, when he reached the end of her bed. His gaze fell upon his lovely daughter. Her face as soft as it was when she was a baby. Her forehead, a beautiful facial feature that she had so much of. When she was young, strangers would stop and look twice at that slightly over large part of her anatomy. They would question, "Hey little girl, did you hurt your head somewhere, you should really go check it out." Said girl would slowly answer, "Noooo, why do you ask?" It was such a common routine until Sakura hit the age of 17 when magically and suddenly her forehead grew proportionate to the rest of her body. Though it still stuck out a bit, but not as much as before; Leo thought that his daughter was something special, Beautiful, in an innocent way that a lot of people won't be fortunate to view unless they get to know her. She may not be a starlight beauty, or as pretty and voluptuous as those promiscuous teens out there, but she was his, and he loved her with all his heart. Yet even with all that love, he couldn't find it within himself to spare her the punishment that awaited her for neglecting his call. He slowly tiptoed into her bathroom, grabbed a pail and filled it up with cold water, but that wasn't the end of it. He glided back down to the kitchen and took some stuff out of the fridge and ran back into the bathroom. He returned with cubes of ices, and black powder and cayenne pepper powder. "Ha, ha ha ha," He mixed everything together and chuckled giddily on his way to his daughter's bed. "Sakura," he yelled once more before dumping the freezing liquid onto her entire body, sheets and comforters included. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Oh my gosh, what, where." From being rudely interrupted from such a tranquil slumber, Sakura's gaze searched for the intruder and saw her father, standing erect and looking calm while his daughter was basically drowning in her sleep. "Father, what in the king's name are you doing?" Sakura screeched. "Oh Sakura, I see you're awake now. Good I have a job for you. Would you stop by the market today and do some grocery shopping? That's wonderful dear, I am so grateful for having such a splendid daughter. Thanks, and by the way before you go you should shower and scrub, I mean really scrub. Ha, what a lovely day." Sakura was shocked. She just waited there and watched him walk away while singing rubber ducky at a very offkey. What a crazy father she had indeed." And what did he mean by scrub?" Sakura looked down at herself. "Faaaatttttttherrrrrr." All that could be heard downstairs was a cackling and mocking laughter.


End file.
